Transformed
by Silver Stone Ruby
Summary: <html><head></head>When Twilight tries a new spell, she uses the wrong one and ends up sending the Reds and Blues into Equestia. Of course, there are also the alternate versions of the Reds and Blues already living in Equestia, because, multiple universes and stuff. Can these guys push through what lies ahead, or will they succumb to chaos?</html>
1. Spell Casting

Grif looked at Church as he finished his call with the Chairman. They had just figured out the source of all of their recent problems.

"So.. what now?" He asked and Church looked at him.

"Yeah.. I haven't planned that far ahead, yet," Church answered.

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed, "You deliver some big speech at who is probably our worst enemy at the moment and you don't even think it all through?!"

"Hey! I was getting there!" Church argued, "I was too busy trying to make us sound imitating to the Chairman. I didn't have time to think it through!"

"... You are a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"I just needed a little more time," Church said, getting looks from everyone, "uh.. Here: let me think it through. I'm an AI, remember? I'm supposed to do these things."

"Just hurry it up."

**-Pretty POV Switching Line-**

Twilight Sparkle looked up from her most recent book. It was named "Advanced Spells for Those who are Worthy". She was reading a page about teleportation spells. Sure, she knew how to teleport, but she never found a good spell for long distances. She hoped that being an Alicorn would help with her magic, so she re-read all of her previous books as well as gotten new copies. She was outside, on a large field, surrounded by her friends as they had a picnic.

"Can't you ever put those things down?" Rainbow Dash, the more colorful pegasus of the group, asked.

"I know these aren't very important to you, but I'm trying to find ways to teleport long distances, and maybe take a few ponies with me," Twilight replied, looking up, "And I think I just found the perfect spell!"

It was a large book, and she was in the 'teleportation' section. She was going to try the spell she found when her conversation ended, but as she looked away, a particular breeze washed over them, and without Twilight's notice, flipped a few pages ahead, where she hadn't of read yet. The new heading read 'Universal Teleportation'.

"Yeah, yeah, all I hear is 'egghead' 'egghead' 'egghead' from you, Twi," Rainbow said, an exaggerated sigh following her words.

"Well, I for one find myself rather interested in what our dear Twilight has to say, wouldn't you agree, Fluttershy?" The white unicorn Rarity chimed in, now looking at the meek yellow pegesus she had refered to.

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy agreed, offering a smile. Twilight shook her head, a friendly smile on her face. She turned back to her book, forgetting to read the heading, and started on that page's spell, her horn glowing as she tried the magic.

**-Line-**

"Are we in agreement?" Agent Washington asked, looking amongst the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer as Church finished the plan he came up with.

"Sounds like it would work to me," Church said, and Tucker gave him a look.

"That's because you're the one who made the plan, dipshit!" He said, glaring at the AI.

"Well, what do you think of the plan then, the oh so glorious Tucker?" Church asked mockingly.

"I say maybe. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. Seriously, you can never know with us," Tucker replied, before the Red Team leader, recently promoted to an even higher rank, spoke up.

"I still think things would go better if we used my plan," he mumbled.

"Your plan sucked," Grif said, looking at his CO.

"It did involve killing Grif," Simmons said, earning a surprised look from Grif.

"Wait, you actually disagree with Sarge, and agree with me instead?! I'll say, that's gotta be a first for you."

"What about my plan?" Donut asked the group.

"I don't think _any_ of us want to go into the details of that, Donut. No offense," Church said.

"Oh, come on, guys! You have to admit the part with the running b-"

"_NO_!" Everyone besides Donut said in unison. Everyone stopped what they were saying, as a purple light surrounded them for a few seconds. Grif got the courage to speak,

"Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be large purple lights surrounding us?" Everyone shook their heads slowly. They all felt the ground beneath them form into better terrain, soft grass with light soil underneath, of course none of them could feel this under the heavy duty armor they were wearing. As the purple light disappeared in a flash, the guys, and girl, looked around, surprised at their new surroundings. All around them was a vast, luscious green meadow, with flowers and rolling hills to top it off.

"Uh, guys?" Grif asked, and everyone snapped their attention to the orange soldier, "Why are there a bunch of rainbow colored horses around us?"

**-Line-**

**(About 8 seconds ago)**

Twilight clenched her teeth together, frustrated at how hard this spell was, even with alicorn Magic.

"Everything alright, dear?" Rarity asked as Twilight's horn glowed stronger than it ever had before.

"Everything's... Fine...almost... Done!" Twilight said as the spell drained her energy.

"Why aren't you teleporting.. Or at least starting to disappear?" Rainbow piped in, curious, as this was supposed to some some teleportation thingy. Twilight's eyes widened as she realized Rainbow had a point: why _wasn't_ she teleporting? Her eyes flashed back to the book, and she read the heading, realizing that the spell she was using wasn't the same one she was looking at before.

Suddenly, many figures flashed into view from Twilight's magic, and the alicorn clasped to the ground from exhaustion, looking up to find that the figures were like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Uh, guys? Why are there a bunch of rainbow colored horses around us?" The one in orange asked. The six ponies gasped at the sight.

"What are those things?" Rainbow ask, taking a shaky step towards them, "A-And did they just speak our language?!" Twilight realized that they had indeed spoken their language, but how would they know it?

"Woah! Did that thing just talk?" The aqua colored one asked, pointing at Rainbow, causing her to let out a small squeak and dash back to the others. Twilight decided that if anything was going to be explained, she'd have to take charge.

"Ahem, uh, excuse me?" She asked, and all of the creatures looked at her, "Uh... My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. We are from a land called Equestria, and have never seen your kind before, but you seem to speak our language."

The creatures just stared at her for a while, before turning to each other and talking upon hushed voices. Then, they separated, looking at the one in black and yellow.

"Well, we are humans, from the planet Earth. We don't know how we got here, though."

Twilight blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah... Sorry about that, by the way. I kinda teleported you all here by accident."

"Accident?" Another one of these... humans... said. Though he looked smaller, and transparent.

"Sorry!" Twilight said again.

"Can you send us back?" The aqua one said, and Twilight shook her head, scanning the page again.

"No, I can't. This spell only said how to get you here. There's nothing I can use my magic for that can help you all to return," Twilight responded, sad that she just took these people from their home and now can't send them back.

"Oh, well that's just fucking brilliant," The orange one said, and Twilight winced a little at the curse. "Wait, did you just say 'magic'?" Twilight gave a small nod,

"Yeah. Uh.. Why, if I may ask?" She asked him, or at least she thought it was a him.

"Yeah, hate to break your little fairytail, but there's know such thing as magic," The Aqua one said, "Though I guess would explain why there are colorful talking horses with horns and wings."

"I like the pretty pegasus," The one in blue armor said, looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh, um.. thanks... I guess," Fluttershy responded, not feeling comfortable with these creatures.

"Caboose, shut up," The transparent smaller one said.

"So.. Uh... Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Twilight asked, trying to be welcome to the new "guests".

"No, thanks," The orange one replied, sounding bored.

"I am Washington," the black and yellow one said, "And these," he gestured to everyone else, "are the Reds and Blues." He pointed at the aqua one, "This is Tucker," he pointed to the blue one, "This is Caboose," he looked to the transparent cobalt one, "And that is Epsilon, though most call him Church. They make up the Blue Team."

Twilight listened carfully, trying to remember each if the names.

Washington spoke again, "Here is Red Team, made up of Sarge," he pointed to the red one, "Grif," he named the orange one, "Simmons," he pointed to the maroon one, "Donut," he looked to the pink one, "and Lopez," he pointed to a brown one. "And, last but not least, Carolina," One in teal armor stepped up.

"So..," Rainbow started, "Why are they divided into teams, or whatever. You having some sort of competition?"

"They find it more.. Natural, this way," Washington replied, using his words carfully. They stood in silence for a while, before Twilight had a thought come to her mind,

"Spike!" She called, and her baby dragon came up, waiting for what she would tell him, "I think a letter to the princess is in order."

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? I felt like ponies, so I made ponies. Don't judge me. Whelp, new chapter when I can finish it!**

**Be sure to read "Universal Teleportaion" if you haven't already! It's my main book right now.**

**R&R**


	2. Royalty

Twilight eyed Spike as he finished writing what she had said, looking up at her for the signal to send it. She nodded, and Spike sent it in a flurry of fire.

"It breathes fire, too?!" Grif exclaimed, staring at Spike.

"He's a dragon," Church said, "What is he supposed to do, breathe tacos?"

"That would be amazing."

Twilight looked away from the humans as Spike let out a burp, and a wonderful looking reply to come with it. She ran over to him, taking the letter in her magic immediately as the guys just stared at her in awe of her ability. She scanned the letters quickly, before looking up to her friends.

"Girls, we're going to Canterlot," She said, "And those guys are coming with us." She looked up at the humans, as a golden light suddenly engulfed them, "Or she could just teleport us to Canterlot. That works too."

"What is this?!" One of the humans yelled, but Twilight couldn't make out who at this point.

"It is very goldy and pretty," Another said, before the light flashed away, and everypony, and human, found themselves inside a castle.

**-Line-**

Church looked ahead of himself, seeing the towering walls of wherever the hell they just appeared in. He couldn't detect any known location, and that was odd. As he looked further, he noticed that there was another horse, or pony as these people would say, sitting on a throne, this one larger than the others he had seen. The pony was white, with hair that appeared to be constantly flowing.

"Welcome," The pony said in a comforting voice, "You're probably wondering why you're here."

"Don't even get me started on that fucking question," Grif said, shaking his head slowly.

"This," The pony gestured around the area, "Is Canterlot, or it castle, at least. My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestia." There was silence.

"Uh.. Nice to meet you?" Grif said, more like a question than anything else. The pony let out a chuckle.

"You are not supposed to be here," Celestia continued, "But, you are. And you're going to be for a while."

"If you're like the all powerful ruler, then why can't you just send us back?" Church inquired. Celestia just shook her head,

"It is not in my power to do so. I am sure you were all brought here for a reason. I intend to find out what that reason is," Celestia finished.

"So you're leaving us here," Wash said, more of a statement than a question.

"Not quite," Celestia said, and everyone turned to look at her. "The citizens of Equestria have never seen anything like your kind before. If I left you like this, they would be scared."

"What are you implying?" Wash asked, and Celestia's horn glowed faintly.

"Turning you into a more... common, form," she said, horn glowing brighter as Church and the others began glowing too.

"Woah, wait. Are you turning us into horses?" Tucker asked, and Celestia smiled.

"Ponies."

And with that, the glowing brightened and stopped in an instant, leaving everyone woosy. As Church looked around, he noticed that everyone was missing, replaced by ponies, until he remembered what Celestia said. _Did she actually turn us into ponies? Okay, that's not even physically possible._ He tried to figure out who was who, and found that everybody looked the same color as their armor. As he looked at himself, he nearly jumped back in surprise when he realized he was also a pony, and a living one at that. _Okay... Nice magic trick._

"Ugh, what the fuck? Am... I a horse?" Simmons, or at least he thought it was Simmons, asked, looking at himself.

"Uh.. I think she said pony," Tucker replied, also looking at himself. "Woah! Do I have wings?!"

"Some of you have wings, some have a horn, and some have neither," Celestia replied, also looking at the group. As Church put his hand... er.. hoof to his head, he noticed that there was a sort of pointy bump on his head, a horn, perhaps.

"I have wings too!" Caboose said, jumping up and down, his wings flapping in response.

"I will say, it was not in my power whether you have these things or not," Celestia continued, "It works a little like a cutie mark, for no magic can change it from what you are meant to have."

"A cutie say what now?" Sarge asked.

"A cutie mark," Celestia repeated, "It's a special mark you earn that appears on you when you figure out your special talent in life. And it appears that about half of have them already."

Church looked around, and did in fact notice that a few of the guys had a sort of tattoo on their back end, while others didn't. Sarge did have one, along with Carolina, Caboose, and Grif. As he looked at himself, he noticed that he didn't have one.

"So.. Half of us know what we're best at and the other half don't?" Tucker asked, and Celestia nodded. Church looked closer, and found that Sarge had a shotgun pointing at what appeared to be Grif's helmet, Carolina had some sort of martial arts symbol or something, Caboose had a blue lightbulb with a cobalt heart next to it, and Grif had what appeared to be the Meta's knifle with an Oreo in front of it.

Church also noticed that Wash was a unicorn, Carolina was a pegesus, Grif was a pegesus, Sarge was an earth pony, Caboose was a pegesus, Tucker was a pegesus, Donut was a unicorn, Lopez was an earth pony, and Simmons was a unicorn. He himself was also a unicorn.

"So, uh.. What do we do, now?" Grif asked, stepping up.

"Ah suppose we should find y'all a place to stay," The orange pony who was with Twilight said. "Ah'm Applejack, incase you were wonderin'."

"And where would that be, exactly?" Wash asked, looking at Applejack.

"Are there any places in Ponyville you can think of?" Twilight asked the princess.

"I'm afraid there are no open houses for them to take. I was thinking they would stay with you."

"And we can throw them a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!" The pink one said, jumping up and down. Church already knew this one wouldn't be his favorite.

"Not now, Pinkie!" The rainbow one hissed, bringing her to the ground.

"You want us to stay with them?" Church asked, not really liking this idea.

"Well, Ah guess I could take one or two," Applejack offered. "Uh.. How 'bout the red one and the orange one?"

"NO!" The two called out now-ponies said in unison.

"Take Simmons instead, I don't want to be stuck in the same house as either of them," Grif said.

"K, then. Simmons it is," Applejack said, now giving the group weird looks.

"Can we take Lopez, too? I don't think he's ready to be left alone quite yet," Sarge said, and Applejack let out a sigh.

"Ah suppose Ah could take three."

"I can take about two on my hooves," Twilight said. "I was thinking Washington and Church."

"Okay then, what about the others?" Wash asked, and Pinkie came over.

"Ooh! I can take him! I can take him!" She said pointing towards Donut.

"And I guess I'll take, uh, Carolina was it? Yeah, you," The rainbow one said, looking towards the teal pegesus, who simply nodded in response, "I'll take Tucker as well."

"Oh, uh, I guess I could take uh, Caboose, if he doesn't mind," The shy yellow pegesus said.

"I would like to be with the nice lady," Caboose replied, agreeing.

"Guess that leaves me with you," Grif said, looking at the only other pony left, the unicorn.

"Yes, I suppose so," The unicorn answered. "I'm Rarity, by the way," Rarity didn't seem to be looking forward to this.

"Well, this should be interesting," Grif muttered, as Celestia used her magic to teleport them all back to Ponyville.


	3. Taking Residence

Rainbow looked over at the two ponies that she was to take home with her. She was surprised she remembered their names at all, after only hearing them once. She gestured for the two to follow her, thinking about the forms that they once took.

_No wings,_ she thought, then decided that she'd have to teach them how to fly or they wouldn't be able to reach her house. They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the bottom of her house. She stopped and turned around, facing her soon-to-be housemates.

"Okay, any of you know how to fly?" She asked, and Carolina thought for a second.

"Fly a ship, yes. Fly with these things, no."

Rainbow nodded, deciding that Tucker would have the same answer. "Show me what you can do, then we'll talk." Tucker spent about five minutes trying to unfold his wings, and Carolina took less than one, the former making Rainbow frustrated at his utter inability.

When he finally had them opened correctly, Rainbow forced a smile. Tucker then proceded to jump in the air, flap is wings once, completely forget how to move them correctly, and face-plant into the ground.

"Fuck," he muttered, before letting out a groan of pain. Carolina gave a small eye roll before moving each of her wings individually, then together, getting the feel of how they worked. She flapped them a couple times slowly while still on the ground, and lifted ever so slightly. She then took in a deep breath, jumping up, and flapping her wings faster than before, levitating above the ground. She lost balance for half a second, but regained it quickly. She let out a small smirk as she continued to hover without falling.

"Okay, looks like we got a flyer," Rainbow Dash said, slightly surprised at how quickly she picked it up, though she didn't let it show. She looked back at Tucker, "And we got a dud. Come on, it's not that hard!"

Tucker glared at the other pegesus before getting back up slowly, flapping his wings at a very rapid pace, and levitating off the ground. He looked impressed at himself, and went for even higher grounds... before spinning completely out of control and landing back on the ground with a thud.

"..You aren't very good with those things, are you?" Rainbow asked, lending a hoof to help which Tucker refused.

"Shut up," he muttered, sitting down. Carolina landed again but Rainbow didn't notice, still staring at Tucker and how badly he failed. _This is going to be a long lesson._

**-Line-**

"-And then we can set up a 'Welcome Human-But-No-Longer-Human-Now-Pony New Best Friends' party with punch and cake and streamers and my party cannon! No, wait! There needs to be balloons too!" Pinkie Pie turned around to face Donut, gasping, "Ooh! I, know! It can be a dance party!"

"Can we have cards, too? I have this really cool game called 'Inside and Out' that I've been dying to play for ages! But everytime I ask, everyone's always so busy! You'd almost think they're _avoiding_ it!" Donut said, pulling out a deck of cards from I-don't-wanna-know where.

"Of course! But, first, we need to set it up. Everypony knows the best parties are surprise parties!" Pinkie answered, running towards Sugarcube Corner with Donut following her as she burst through the door, "_**SURPRISE!**_" She yelled, streamers comming out of nowhere as the ponies in the building turned to face her, before declaring it as "just Pinkie Pie" and turning back to what they were doing.

"I'll bake the cheesecake!" Donut declared, running towards the kitchen, Pinkie following close behind, not being able to wait to start her party.

**-Line-**

Fluttershy walked to her cottage, Caboose following her while jumping up and down, occasionally doing expert flips while flying despite never being taught _how_ to fly.

"And we had the best game of Hide and Don't Seek ever!" Caboose declared and Fluttershy let out a sigh, nodding when she needed to as Caboose rambled on. He reminded her of Pinkie Pie, except Pinkie never had wings. The yellow pegesus could only imagine the horrors that would be inflicted if the pink earth pony were actually a pegesus capable of flight. The duo soon reached the cottage and Fluttershy opened the door.

"We're here," she said as Caboose let out a gasp,

"There are so many tiny things!" He yelled, darting to various places as he looked at all the different animals Fluttershy had in her home. He then dashed by the female pony, head slowing turning towards her, "You wouldn't happen to have any spiky kittens in this area, do you?"

"I'm.. not sure if I've ever seen any kittens with spikes on them, oh, that would just be horrible!" Fluttershy replied, and Caboose let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. Spiky kittens tend to make me angry."

Fluttershy stared at Caboose for a second, from what she had seen from him so far, she didn't think it was possible for him to be angry, though she a a strange feeling inside that an angry Caboose was not a pretty sight. She shook her head, still not quite believing it was a possibility.

"Uh, would you like to sit down? If it's alright with you, I could make some food," Fluttershy had offered, followed by nod from Caboose.

"I think I would like that, Fluffercry."

**-Line-**

Rarity grumbled to herself as Grif layed down on her couch. _Her_ couch! He was snoring loudly and the unicorn could swear that by now he had already eaten half of her food supply, and he had only been here less than an hour! The orange pegesus suddenly awakened, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Could you get me some pizza?" He asked, and Rarity just gaped at him. _That lazy ruffian! Thinking he can just steal my food and sleep all over my stuff! I have to put an end to this!_ Rarity would have kicked Grif out by now if Celestia didn't want her taking care of him. The unicorn may have been the Element of Generosity, but even she had a line that she did not want crossed. She would have to find another way to stop this. _Hmm.. Perhaps a bribe?_ She thought. _I give him food, he CLEANS UP THIS MESS!_ The whole floor was filled with plates and napkins and wrappers.

"No! I will not give you pizza! I don't even have any of that stuff anyways. In fact, I refuse to feed you until you clean up this mess!" Rarity said, a tone of finality to her voice. _Serves him right!_

"No food?" Grif asked, now fully awake at this declaration, "Unless I clean this up?" Rarity nodded, and Grif looked from the kitchen to the mess he made, and back to the kitchen. He got straight off the couch quicker that Rarity thought was physically possible, zooming back and forth until he had the mess cleaned in thirty seconds flat. _He will do anything for food, won't he?_

**-Line-**

Applejack sighed. Her walk back to the farm had been eventful so far, to say the least. In reality, she was wondering why she ever agreed to do any of this in the first place. Then, she remembered it was at Celestia's request, and she let out a sigh, knowing she'd just have to deal with it. _Oh, but for Celestia's sake! That Lopez guy only spoke Spanish! Spanish, for cryin' out loud! Also, have you heard that monotone voice?! And they said my accent was weird..._

"Don't you think you went a little far with that, Sarge?" Simmons asked as he listened to the red pony recall one of his "brilliant" plans in an overly exaggerated way.

"Of course not! Grif wasn't nearly as red all over as I wanted him to be... And that's Colonel Sarge, to you!" Sarge replied, correcting his second in command.

"Yes, sir..."

"Es increíble que idiotas todavía está vivo . Me pregunto si lo universo ha hecho que el destino para torturarme, (It is amazing that you idiots are still alive. I wonder if the universe has made it it's destiny to torture me.)" Lopez added, not like anypony could understand him.

"Why do y'all seem to hate Grif so much?" Applejack asked, not knowing that she would soon come to despise the orange pegesus as well.

"Hate? That would be a tremendous understatement! He's lazy, can't take orders properly, eats too much, and doesn't die fast enough!" Sarge said, shaking his head in disappointment,

"He _is_ a bit lazy. And a slob," Simmons added, agreeing.

"Lazy ya say?" Applejack asked, for she really didn't take much interest in those who were lazy. "Won't take any work at all?" The two Reds just nodded,

"Unless you bribe him or something, like threaten to take his food away," Simmons said, remembering what he had got the guy to do once in exchange for a pack of Oreos.

"Still no reason to want 'im dead. That just ain't right in the head," Applejack said, the second part mostly to herself. As she looked ahead she noticed the farm was very close by, and the others noticed it, too.

"It's red," Sarge said, taking in the colors, "I like it."


	4. If at First You Don't Suceed

Twilight watched as her friends left the area they were in, which was actually right in front of her tree-castle, and turned to face the two ponies she was expected to take care of for the time being. She looked the two over. The first one, Agent Washington, was a dark grey, almost black unicorn with a yellow mane and tail. He still seemed to be grasping the fact that he was a pony now.

Church, on the other hoof, was a cobalt unicorn with a dark blue, almost black mane and tail. He was looking at her, probably wondering what she'd tell her to do. Honestly, she didn't know. These poni- no, _humans_ were dumped on her because she did the wrong spell and now it was her job to take care of them until they could find a way back.

Twilight couldn't help but feel as if there was something more to this all, though. As if there was a bigger reason for them being here than her just teleporting them over. The feeling had been there ever since they came to this world, and the alicorn couldn't get rid of it. That just helped her to believe it, though. She knew that it was a correct feeling, and that they were here for a better reason, and she wouldn't stop looking until she found it.

"So... Are you just gonna stare at us all day are see we gonna actually do something?" Church spoke up, and jolted Twilight out of her thoughts, making her realize that she had been staring.

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that. I was just.. Thinking," Twilight quickly replied, putting on a smile. "Uh.. Why don't you two come in? There are some things we should talk about."

"Inside the crystal tree?" Church asked, looking at Twilight's home. He then proceded to look back at himself.

"Uh, yes? It's not that bad, you'll see," Twilight went over to the two stallions and grabbed them both by the hoof, dragging them over. They entered her castle and broke off of her grip, looking around.

"Interesting. Who built it?" Washington asked, looking a one of the walls.

"Nopony really built it, it just came from magic," Twilight replied, and the two unicorns looked at her strangely.

"Magic?" They echoed, and Twilight gave a nod.

"You both have it through your unicorn horns."

"Magic."

Twilight gave a stiffer nod, "Yes, I can show you if you'd like.."

"_Magic_." There was the word again, and Twilight was starting to get annoyed.

"YES!" The volume that she spoke in shut the unicorns up. There was silence for a while, Washington spoke up,

"Nopony?" He asked, and Twilight looked at him.

"That's how we say it!" She said, and Wash stared at her, before shaking his head. "So.. Would you like a lesson? In magic?"

"Uh... Sure. We'll learn your non-existant magic if you want," Church said. Twilight rolled her eyes, horn glowing, as she did the very simple act of levatating an object into the air. "Okay, I admit, that's a little impressive."

"Okay, now I want you two to learn how to do it. It's basic magic, so you shouldn't have too much difficulty."

Church nodded, then did nothing for a while, "Uh.. What are we supposed to do, exactly?" Twilight sighed, remembering that these two didn't know anything about magic.

"Sense you've never done any magic before, I suggest that you try to clear your mind first, and focus only on what you want to levitate. And when I say focus, I mean it. Put all of your energy into the object, believe you can do it, and do it!" Twilight instucted, earning nods from the two unicorns.

"Okay, then. I guess it can't be too hard if you can do it," Washington reasoned, focusing on an owl feather, deciding it would be easy to start with. Church, on the other hoof, looked at a book as he tried to levitate it. There was silence for a few moments, before both ponies took a step back and sighed.

"It's not working," Church said, looking at Twilight.

"Was your mind cleared for this?" The purple alicorn asked,

"Yes."

"We're you focusing only on the book?"

"Yes."

"We're you focusing all your possible energy into where you knew your horn was and directing it towards the book with the thought of levitating it?"

"Uh... maybe?"

"...Right."

"Okay, fine! I'll try again.."

Church looked at the book with a new sense of determination, taking in a deep breath. Washington stopped with his feather for a moment to watch. Church looked up at his horn, then looked intensly at the book, and you could see that he was really trying. He was literally shaking with concentration as he started at the book, and eventually, he horn got a faint glow.

"Yes.." Twilight encouraged, before she realized that Church wasn't listening, still focused on the book. His horn glowed brighter, another glow surrounding the book as well, both glows growing brighter and brighter as time passed, and soon the book began to levitate, and Church smiled. The book levitated higher, and began moving in different directions, until Church suddenly dropped it, glows dissapearing quickly, but Church just turned towards Twilight, smiling.

"Holy shit! I did it! I fucking did it! Did you guys see that?! It was all shoom, and vroom, and it was fucking floating!... Ahem, I mean, I think I did okay," Church said, and Twilight smiled, turning towards Washington.

"Your turn," The alicorn said, and Washington nodded, looking back at his feather as he repeated the process Twilight explained to him. He focused all of his energy of the feather, and his horn started to glow, the feather glowing as well. Then, the magical glow exploaded around his horn and feather, sucessfully knocking him back and making him rub his head in pain.

"Ouch! What was that?" He asked, and Twilight shook her head.

"I guess it backfired on you... Or something," Twilight answered, having seen it before but not knowing the name of it. "I guess you can always try again.."

**-Line-**

"A little bit faste- No! Wait! Too fast, slow down! Okay, you aren't staying in the air at that speed. Go faster! Ugh, for Celestia's sake, NOT THAT FAST! You'll spin out of control! And learn to move both wings together, will ya? That's just a recipe for disaster.. Too slow!" Rainbow was yelling orders to Tucker, who seemed to be following them less and less as time went on. The mare shook her head, turning to Carolina. "As for you, why don't you try moving forward, and go faster as you get the hang of it?"

"Okay, then," The teal pegesus answered, moving from her hovering position slowly, turning her wings to match the direction she wanted to go. She began to move forward, and as she got the hang of it, moved faster and faster.

"Now try turning!" Rainbow yelled, flying after her until she caught up. Rainbow was pleased that this pegesus was actually getting somewhere with her flying ability; Carolina was learning fast.

Carolina followed Rainbow's order, and slowed down a little to keep in control. She moved her body and wing into the position she watched Rainbow get into earlier, and turned. She had her positioning a little off, though, and began to lose her balance. Rainbow prepared to catch her if she fell, but the teal pony soon regained her balance, and tried turning again, adjusting her movements so she wouldn't start to fall again. Her turn was a little wobbly, but much smoother than the last, and soon Carolina could turn with ease.

"Now... Back to basic hovering," Rainbow said, turning to Tucker, "Get off the ground, and do it!" Tucker rolled his eyes, wings flapping once more, as he began to lift off the ground. She smiled a little at the fact that he didn't fall right away, but he slowed his flaps too much and was soon down in the dirt, grumbling something Rainbow didn't want to repeat.

"Yeah.. I think I've pretty much proven that flying ain't my gig," Tucker said as he got up from his crashed position, and sat down.

"So, what? You're giving up?" Rainbow asked, surprised. Sure, he had failed utterly and completely everytime he tried flying, but that's no reason to stop flying entirely!

"Probably, I mean, if I can't even hover, how do you expect me to move around, up and down and all that shit?" Rainbow couldn't believe her ears, he _was_ giving up!

"You can't just give up like that! You just started!" Rainbow said, hovering above the ground as Carolina landed behind her, watching how this would play out. Tucker gave her a look that said he wasn't changing his mind, and Rainbow decided she'd have to get him back into it. Somehow, she'd make him continue with this lesson. She continued to speak,

"It's just.. You know, there were times when I was brought down, times that though I thought I'd never admit it, I didn't think I could do it. But I got up, and I tried, and ya know what? I ended up pulling one of the best, if not the best, stunts in Equestria!"

Tucker looked at her, as if wondering where she was even going with this. "The point?"

Rainbow sighed, landing on her hooves, looking Tucker straight in the eye, "The point is, there's gonna be some walls put in front of you, but you just gotta climb over them, and, I don't know, _try_."


	5. Try and Try Again

_Try._

That's what Wash had told him, more than once.

_Try._

There was the word again, this time from Kimbal. And he tried.

_Try._

That's what Rainbow Dash had told him just now. Did she know just how much he _had_ been trying recently?! Probably more than anyone else, but did this pony seem to realize? No. A new sense of determination filled him, and he jumped in the air, wings spread out, ready to fly like no one has before. He filed, and that's to say for more than five seconds. He flapped at a perfect pace, keeping him steady in the air, but he didn't care. He needed to prove that he _had_ tried. That he could do it.

**-Line-**

Rainbow gasped as Tucker flew, seeming to suddenly know all there is to it. Her words must have done something to him. And she was a bit happy about it. Now she at least knew a strategy to get Tucker to do things. Speaking of which, the aqua pegesus was going pretty fast, still keeping perfect control, and he did a couple flips, until he landed right in front of her.

"There." He stated, glare on his face, "I tried. Happy? Good."

"Whoah, there! What's with that attitude?" Rainbow asked, "You did it! You should be happy!"

"I guess. At least this time when I tried I actually did something right!" He said, shaking his head and turning away.

"What?"

Tucker turned to face her, looking mad. "There's always someone telling me to try, and everytime I do! But I fail! I try to help my friends who were captured by some Feds, turns out they were never prisoners and were actually helping them! I try to kill Felix for what he's done and is trying to do, but instead I get stabbed and he gets away! Tell me, do you still think I'm not trying hard enough? Because all I hear is some colorful pony telling me that I'm not trying at all!" He stalked off into a random direction, leaving Rainbow to gather her thoughts.

"Looks like you pulled something there," A voice said, causing Rainbow to jump. She turned around and noticed it was Carolina.

"Were you listening?" Rainbow asked.

"I heard enough. Just let him be, he'll probably cool down after a bit. He's usually not that open about that sort of thing, and he only just met you. You must have really said something bad."

"Yeah.. I should probably apologize."

The two pegesi snapped their heads around as they heard someone bouncing towards them in the distance. Rainbow easily recognized it as Pinkie Pie, and let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps the party pony could help her out with this.. then again, she'd probably just annoy Tucker more if they came in contact with each other.

"HEY GIRLS!" Pinkie said, zooming over until she was right in front of them, "I came here to tell you about the super-duper party me and Donut made to welcome you all!"

"A party? Sounds fun, Pinkie," Rainbow said. "Who's invited?"

"Well, our new arrivals, of course! How could you have. A welcome party without the ponies being welcomed? And, also me, you, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and everypony else in Ponyville!" Pinkie's smile widened.

"When is it?" Carolina questioned.

"_Right now!_" Pinkie pulled the two mares over and brought them over to Sugar Cube Corner in less than a second. Rainbow saw everyone else there already, standing outside.

"This will be so much fun!" Caboose said, bouncing up and down.

"Donut helped plan it, so I wouldn't be too sure," Church said.

Caboose smiled, "Colonel Butterscotch? THIS WILL BE THE BEST PARTY EVER!"

"Okay, ponies, come on in!" Pinkie said, opening the doors. Rainbow entered and looked at the decorations. They colors all red and blue, with a bit of pink as well.

"Can't have a party without a bit of lightish-red!" Donut explained, walking in front of Rainbow. "Though, there are a few cracks in this place that need filling. It'd be a tight squeeze, but I'd be able to get in!"

Rainbow stared at Donut for a while, not sure of what to make of his words. She looked over to see Agent Washington staring at her a little symathetically.

"You'll get used to it," He said. Rainbow nodded and flew up, getting a better view of the room. Perhaps she could get this party going if she did a few tricks.

**-Line-**

"Why did you make me come here?" Grif questioned Rarity after they entered the party.

"It would have been rude if you declined the inventation, especially when the party was made for you and your friends," The unicorn answered.

"You'd have to be using the word 'friend' as a pretty broad term for that to be anywhere near exceptable," Grif explained. His thoughts in coming to the party were changed as he saw the table full of cookies and cakes and treats sitting on the other side of the room. "Well, don't mind I do," he said, walking over to the table, before Rarity stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let your greediness stop the ponies from enjoying their treats. You can wait for the others to eat first."

"Hey! You can't do that! That food is for everyone and I will take as much as I like!" Grif said in disagreement.

"I will not let you!" Rarity stated, beginning to fire up her horn.

"Hey, no need to get offensive there..," Grif said, slowly backing away.

"Yeah!" Sarge said, "No one hurts Grif but _me!"_

"Wait, are you defending me?!" Grif asked hysterically.

"I'm making sure _I'm_ the one who kills ya in the end!" Sarge said.

"This shit's just getting weird," Church muttered.

"I'm not sure weather to be happy that Sarge cares for Grif in some demented way or mad because one of them's about to kill Grif!" Simmons said.

"Kill?!" Rarity exclaimed, "Now, I may get a little angry of some ponies' behavior, but I am _not_ a monster!"

"Says the one who was just about to fire an offensive spell on me!" Grif countered.

Rarity gasped, "I was just going to hold you in place!"

"Yes, the angry look in your eyes that made you look like you were about to kill someone _totally_ showed that," Church commented sarcastically.

"Oh, don't you start!" Rarity said.

"Ugh, this is why we shouldn't have them all in the same place with peop-_ponies_ who reflect opposite personalities," Wash said, shaking his head.

"You're one to talk, drama queen," Church said.

Wash looked at him, "Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"As far as I can tell, most of our problems started when you Freelancers showed up one day," Sarge said.

"Oh. Now you're going to blame _me_ for all of this?!"

**"EVERYBODY **_**SHUT UP!**_**"**

Everyone froze, whatever comments they were going to make halted by the sudden yell. They turned their heads slowly to find Tucker standing the entrance, mane a little messy, obviously having been the one who yelled the command.

"Hi, Tucker!" Caboose said happily, oblivious of the situation.

"Caboose, be quiet!" Tucker yelled at him. He walked into the room, seeing the crowd of ponies that had gathered around to hear the argument. Rainbow looked surprised that he even showed up after how he was acting earlier. "Okay, I don't know what you're _trying_ to accomplish, but trust me when I say arguing isn't gonna get you anywhere. From the looks of it, this is supposed to be some sort of party, but it can't work like one when all you do is fight!"

"Woah, what did you do to him?" Church asked Rainbow, and Rainbow just gave a shrug and weak smile.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit. Standing around, arguing about the smallest things, it's all we ever do! Seriously, I don't mind it, but it isn't taking us anywhere, sometimes it puts us back. Now, when we actually _do_ have a goal to strive for, and actually _try_ to reach it, well, you guys saw the result of that when we took down Project Freelancer. Last time, we managed to bring the Rebels and the Feds together, and they can save their planet, but we didn't do that by standing around and talking, _arguing_, which is what you're doing _now_!" Tucker said.

"Seriously, he wasn't like this before, at least not that I remember, what did you say?" Church asked Rainbow again.

Rainbow looked at him, "I guess I told him to try. And it worked, it seems, so you thank me later." She smirked.

"Yeah, no thanks. You know, I have to wonder, since we're from a different universe and all, do you think this universe has it's own versions of us?" Church asked.

"You're asking the wrong pony. Go to Twilight for all the egghead stuff," Rainbow told him, and behind her, Twilight sighed.

"I've had experience with being in a different universe. Yes, you should all have parallel versions of yourself, so if you happen to see them, I'd stay away. It'd cause way too much confusion that I'd rather not have to deal with."

"So.. _Everyone_ from our universe has a pony version in _this_ universe?" Church asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious, I don't.. really... have... a reason...," Church stopped in his tracks, spotting a pony that seemed to strike familiarity to him in the crowd of Ponyville ponies. This pony had a dark grey, almost black coat on him and his mane and tail were a dark brown that faded into a bright orange at the ends. His cutie mark was a dagger and he was a pegesus. Church stared for a while, beginning to glare sharply at the pony.

"You okay?" Rainbow asked, waving a hoof in front of Church's face, snapping him out of it.

"Huh? Yeah. Just thought I saw something."

"What did you see?" Asked Twilight.

"Nothing important. Let's just get back to the party."


	6. The Alternatives

The ponies all left the party, exausted. Twilight had a pretty good time, despite the argument in the middle of it. It was thrown by Pinkie Pie, after all. She had noticed that Pinkie, Donut, and Caboose were all sticking together the entire time. The blue pony had reminded Twilight of Pinkie a little, with that endless energy that he had. She turned to look behind her, seeing Church and Washington muttering quietly to each other.

"So.. did you like the party?" Twilight asked, breaking the two from their conversation.

"Uh, sure. I mean, the food was good," Church said.

"It was better than most parties I've been to," Washington replied.

"How many parties _have_ you been to?" Asked Church.

"Uh.. I'm not sure I want to answer that right now.."

"Right."

"Ahem," Twilight spoke, "We're almost to the castle. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Not really," answered Church.

"Oh. Well, I guess I could show you where you'll be sleeping," Twilight said.

"That sounds reasonable," Washington commented. They continued to walk until they reached the castle. They went in, the two unicorns following Twilight until they reached their destination. It was two simple beds, both colored a light blueish-purple and held up by crystal.

"Well, here we are!" Twilight announced. "I suppose I'll leave you two here for the rest of the day, if you can't think of anything to do." With that, the alicorn left.

"Why me?" Church asked, leaving Wash confused.

"What?"

"Being a pony. It's not exactly what I'd call the best thing that's happened to me," Church said.

"It's not the worst," Wash told him.

"Thank God for that," Church muttered, "It still sucks. I can't access all of my functions like this. And I have to eat, sleep, and all that stuff."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it," Wash reasoned.

"You're used to it. You've been like that your whole life!"

"Well, back then I actually had hands. I can't do anything with these," Wash held up his hooves.

"You can do that weird magical levitaing thing," Church said.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at that," Wash pointed out.

"I still don't understand how the magic works. It shouldn't be possible."

"And they said you couldn't travel faster than light back in the twenty-first centry."

"Hey, Wash?" Church asked.

"What?"

"Back at the party, Twilight said that there were alternate versions of us in here. Because we're in a different universe and all."

"You mean we could exist in here, but alternate versions of us?" Wash asked.

"Yeah.. that. Do you.. do you think that Tex could still be alive, out here?"

Wash sighed, "I don't know, Church. I guess we'll have to wait and see.."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

**-Line-**

In a hidden place, far from Eqestria, stood an alicorn. It was strange, according to his memory, the alicorn population dwindled so greatly after the Great Battle, but he had lived through it. Kept in a place where nopony could possibly look for him, he was never found. It was a similar circumstance for the two sisters who rule Equestria today. He, and them, are the only true alicorns left. Sure, there were two others, but they were not _born_ as alicorns, they were made alicorns. They have more power in them now, but not as much as someone who is an alicorn by blood. Something felt wrong about what the alicorn knew, but he couldn't figure out what

The alicorn stood up, wandering. He looked around, and smiled as he saw the canyon that had brought so many memories to him. _A box canyon in the middle of nowhere. No one would think to look there._ His ears perked up as he heard a voice from a distance. He looked behind him, and saw one of the ponies he had met in this canyon previously.

"Church! Church! You won't believe what I found!"

Church sighed. He'd have to find a way to get away from that one. "Caboose. What did I tell you?"

"We were playing Hide and Seek! But I got bored, so I stopped playing, then I found something amazing!" Caboose told him.

Church sighed, he didn't have much patience. "What did you find, Caboose?"

"I found a rock! And he said his name was Clover!"

"And where is this rock?" Church asked.

"Right over there!" Caboose pointed to a medium-sized rock close by. Sighing, Church walked over to it.

"Oh. So you're Gold, huh?" The Rock said, looking at Church.

"Church."

"Well, then. Nice to meet you. Now move! You're getting in my space!" The rock said. "Oh, and I'm Clover!"

"Who enchanted him?" Church asked.

"I did!" a pink stallion came out.

"Donut! Why the Tartarus did you do that?!" Church yelled.

"He looked lonely..."

"Wait. A talking rock? Who gave you that idea?" another, orange pony asked.

"Hey. Griffon. Do us all a favor and don't get in this conversation," Church said.

"What's goin' on?" An aqua pegesus asked.

"Lightning. Remind me to kill you later."

"Yeah! What Gold said!" Clover cheered.

"Did that rock just talk?" Lightning asked.

"It was Butterscotch that did it!" Caboose said, pointing at Donut.

"I swear, you ponies get weirder every day," Lightning mumbled, walking away.

"What is all that ruckus?" A red pony asked form the other side of the canyon.

"Oh, great. Sarge," Griffon muttered.

"Hey, Synch! Execute plan 37!" Sarge ordered.

"How am I supposed to find an illegal spell book like that?!" Synch yelled back.

"How did this become my life?" Church asked himself.

**-Line-**

"I wonder if there's an alternate version of me here," Wash said.

"There probably is," Church replied, lying on the bed.

"I wonder what he would be doing right now.."

**-Line-**

Wash got out of the bed, shaking his head. He used his magic to bring one of his kitten posters out of the way as somepony knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"You ready, Wash?" The familiar voice of South asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," He answered.

"You sure?" Tex asked.

"Yeah. What's taking so long, anyways?"

"Guess they aren't prepared yet," York said.

"I guess," Wash agreed. He took his helmet off with his magic. "How do you think Equestria is doing?"

"Equestria?" Carolina asked. "We haven't contacted them in years."

"I heard they got a new princess," North said.

"Another one? What's that now, four, five?" York asked.

"Four," North said.

"Wow. That's a lot," Wash commented.

"I think she's the princess of friendship," North continued, "Twilight Sparkle."

"I never got Equestria's naming system," York said.

"Me either," Tex said, "But it's how they are, I guess."

"Washington. Please report to the Director immediately," The voice of FILSS boomed through the area. Over here the technology was much more advanced than in Equestria. Of course, nopony over there knew that.

"That's me," Wash said, going over at a light trot.

"Yeah, have fun," South said, the tone in her voice indicating that she didn't mean it at all. The green and purple pony grumbled to herself.

**-Line-**

"Probably nothing important," Church answered.

"Yeah. He's probably doing a lot better than I ever did. I don't think this place has the technology for AIs," Washington said, "Especially ones that go crazy inside your head."

"Yeah..," Church muttered. "Sorry about that, by the way. Entirely my fault, there. Heh."

"Oh, right.." Wash said. By this point he had almost forgotten that the Epsilon he was talking to was the same Epsilon that got implanted in him. "Uh.. Apology accepted."

There was a long silence, before Church broke it, "So, uh.. I think I'm gonna sleep now. Yeah, sleep."

"Yeah. That sounds about right," Wash agreed.

"It's weird, to think that there are alternate versions of us here," Church said. "That there are alternate versions of everyone."

"We need to watch out incase we run into one," Wash told him.

"Probably."

**-Line-**

Rainbow finished showing Tucker and Carolina where they could sleep, and was sitting in the main room of her cloud house, reading Daring Do. She heard a light knock on the door. _Who in their right mind would come here this late? _she asked herself. She sighed, putting a bookmark in her boom and heading to the door to answer it. She opened it up, seeing.. Tucker?

"What?" She asked herself. Tucker was where she told him to go. _Five minutes ago!_

"Uh.. Excuse me? Are you Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?" Rainbow asked.

"Okay, good! I have the right house!"

"Tucker! What are you doing?" Rainbow asked him.

"Wait.. Did you just call me Tucker? That's not my name!"

"Wait, what?"

"My name's Lightning."

"Wait.. How can you.." Rainbow then remembered how Church had asked about alternate versions of ponies, and it made sense, "Um, I'm not sure if you should be here right now.."

"Why not?" Lightning asked, "Are you hiding something from me? I find that attractive."

"What?! I mean, why are you here, exactly?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh. I heard you were a really great flyer, and I kinda need lessons.."

"Okay, though it's awesome that ponies think that about me, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" asked Lightning.

"It just.. Isn't, okay?"

"Aww man! Church is gonna be pissed!"

"Why?"

"He said I needed to take flying lessons, and get away from him or something."

"He said that to me, too!"

"Shut up, Caboose!" Lightning yelled as the blue pegesus appeared next to him.

"Oh, dear.. look, though I myself wouldn't want to be a subject of Church's temper, I really don't think I should train either of you," Rainbow told them.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked from another room. Rainbow saw him appear, look at the door, then go back.

"I tell you what happened later!" Rainbow yelledafter him. "Don't show yourself!"

"So.. You're not training us, then?" Lightning asked.

"Nope."

"What did she say?" Another voice asked, yelling. It sounded like Church. _Wait, isn't he a unicorn? How'd he get up here?_

"No!" Lightning yelled back.

"No? Well that's just great. Here, let me talk to her."

Rainbow let out a small gasp as Church joined the two pegesi. He wasn't a unicorn. he was an alicorn.

"Look, I hate to burst your bubble, but I seriously need a break from these idiots. They're driving me crazy!" Church said.

"I said no, and I mean it," Rainbow said. "Now, can you let a pegesus get her sleep?"

"Yeah, she's a lost cause," Tucker said.

"Thank you," Rainbow said, shutting the door.

"Hey! We're not done here!"

"She's worse than your marefriend."

Tucker appeared, "Are they gone?"

"Yeah. I guess Twilight was right," Rainbow said. "You do have versions of yourself in this universe."

"Thats crazy."

"Yeah. I'll tell you more in the morning. Right now I need to sleep." Rainbow walked past Tucker, heading to her bed.

**-Line-**

"You have a lot of tiny creatures in here," Caboose said, looking at some puppies.

"I've always loved animals," Fluttershy said. "They can be just so cute!"

"Do you think I could make a tiny hat for one?" Caboose asked.

"I guess, but only if they don't mind," Answered Flutttershy. "Right now, I need to feed them a snack before bed."

"Do you have a parrot?" Caboose asked. "I want to feet it a tiny cracker."

"I don't have any crackers left. Sorry. I was going to buy some more at the store tomorrow."

"I can wait. I like crackers."

**-Line-**

"So you just buck it?" Sarge asked. Applejack replied with a nod.

"You mine as well earn yer stay if you're gonna live 'ere."

"Don't you ever get tired from that?" Asked Simmons.

"Maybe a little when Ah started out, but it doesn't effect me too much if Ah don't overwork myself," Applejack replied. "You'll be wakin' up as soon as the sun, so be prepared."

"Uh.. Where will we sleep?" Simmons asked.

"In the barn fer now, the hay'll keep ya cozy."

"I wouldn't expect any more," Sarge said.

"Come on. It's getting late, why don't Ah take ya there now?" Applejack asked, trotting over. She opened the barn doors and walked inside, taking a moment to show the trio staying with her where to sleep. She then left with a yawn, telling her self that she needed rest as well.

**A/N:**

**Well, there you go! Another chapter! Introducing.. Alternate universe ponified Reds and Blues, along with Freelancers! This will be interesting..**


End file.
